As society develops, flexible electronic devices are becoming ever more widely used in people's lives and production.
Flexible electronic devices comprise a flexible screen and a flexible apparatus disposed in an overlapping arrangement (e.g., on opposite sides), with the flexible apparatus being part of a housing or casing used to support the flexible screen. Flexible apparatuses may comprise a plurality of sequentially connected connection joints and/or an elastic material, but the length of the flexible apparatus remains largely unchanged. When an electronic device having a flexible apparatus is in a bent state with the flexible screen facing inward, an area of the flexible apparatus covering the flexible screen is largely fixed, which can cause the ends of the flexible screen and the flexible apparatus to become misaligned. This can easily result in the ends of the flexible screen being compressed and damaged by the casing of the electronic device, thus affecting the service life of the electronic device.
Additionally, often in the electronic devices, the ends of the flexible screen and ends of the flexible apparatus are fixed together. In this situation, when the electronic device is in a bent state with the flexible screen facing inward, the flexible screen can be compressed by the flexible apparatus and is prone to wrinkles (i.e., creases), which affects both user's viewing experience of the flexible screen, and also has an influence on the service life of the flexible screen.
In summary, the technical problem urgently needing to be solved by those skilled in the art is how to provide a flexible apparatus whose length is increased while bending to prevent the flexible screen from being damaged by the case of the electronic device when the flexible apparatus is in the bent state and the flexible screen is located on the inner side of the flexible apparatus.